


【虫贱】🖤-1

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 一只被dp弄生气的毒液附体小蜘蛛。





	【虫贱】🖤-1

“如果我现在说对不起是不是太晚了?”

韦德说。

他们没人回答他。那条适合出现在一切色情片或者是恐怖片里的舌头卷过他的面罩，发出一阵让人有点毛骨悚然的摩擦声。

那几条粗壮的黑色触手还举着韦德，把他死死摁在浴室柜门上，天可怜见，他的肋骨可能有点不行了。毒液蜘蛛对他嘶嘶地发出声音:“我警告过你很多次了，”他在说话的间歇又舔了韦德一口，搞得他脖颈连着胸口那一块这下都挂上了亮晶晶的唾液。“在这种情况下，不要惹我……”

“原谅我，我只是控制不住。”韦德用力挣了两下，不行。按着他的不是那个好脾气的小蜘蛛了，他不会放水。“你知道的，不幸的童年，抽动秽语症……”

撒谎！

一种突如其来的愤怒冲得蜘蛛侠在这种情况下本来就羸弱的精神摇摇欲坠。另一只手嘎吱一声捏碎了牙杯。哦，牙杯。彼得痛苦地想，他本来只是想来厕所刷个牙。今天真是漫长的一天，尤其在面前这个混蛋骗他穿上了这身黏糊糊的怪物的情况下……

“哦哦哦不要玩窒息高潮!”韦德被骤然用力的那只手掐得声音变形，听起来像一只可笑的花栗鼠。“求你啦，蜘蛛爸爸!”

……他的思维被入侵了，什么东西都变得吵，而且烦，让他火冒三丈……而这一切里最吵最烦的主还不知收敛。彼得没有任何一刻比现在更希望韦德闭嘴，别再犯蠢了！

 

然而哪怕性命攸关也阻止不了韦德的嘴贱。雇佣兵的喉咙被掐得发出咯吱咯吱的声音，依然试图扑腾着用脚去踢他的头。“敲敲门，蛛网头，你在里面吗?”他被毒液提起来的时候又改主意了:“这让我想到一首歌，小蜘蛛，you raise me up……”

毒液把他举高，刺啦一把撕开了韦德的制服。他胸口出现了好几道深可见骨的血痕，接着又飞快地愈合。共生体似乎对这样不需要靠它们帮助的自愈感到好奇，彼得阻止不了，眼睁睁看着自己继续开始撕扯韦德的制服。

“哇哦!这可不好!”韦德紧张起来，“这很不好。我没想玩这个，蛛网头，你在吗？”

被忽视一样会让它们愤怒。共生体冲他咆哮了一声，露出了狰狞交错的牙齿。它们像黑色的潮水漫过韦德的身体，把这个难以摧毁的有趣人类紧紧禁锢住。毒液冲着他的下身张开了那张分外惊悚的血盆大口。

“天啊。你就是用这张嘴亲你妈妈的?”韦德缩了缩。

他的整条腿被含住了。这可能是它们探究韦德身体的方式，就像一个还没脱离口唇期的婴儿，它靠舌头和喉咙熟悉和解读对象。那里面肌肉开始收缩，就像在吮吸他。

 

韦德低低地叫唤了一声。“如果你坚持要搞我的话能先把小怪物脱下来吗?我怕你会一时兴起把我的脊椎扯出来做牙刷。”

我们不会伤害你。

“嗨，回来吧，宝贝。”韦德开始试图对话毒液，“我能教你的比小蜘蛛多多了，他甚至不知道为什么椰子是哺乳动物。”

他为什么就是不能闭上嘴?

它们已经快吞到腰了，此情此景有点诡异，好像这里是拍狂蟒之灾续集的热带丛林而不是复仇者大厦的公用厕所。或许韦德就是有这种把英雄片搞成灾难片的超能力。

 

共生体拓展了彼得的感官又搅浑他的神智，让他觉得自己像隔着一层水雾触碰着韦德，那种触感却又清晰得几乎让他刺痛。他感觉得到，韦德的心脏跳得很快，那颗心不停地泵出血液给这具强韧的躯体。他感觉到雇佣兵的恐惧，还有亢奋……这种亢奋可能也和毒液正在舔他的腿有关，面前这人就是能在一切糟糕透顶的境遇里找到符合下流语境的内容。淫荡。他想。而这让他，它们，感到了愤怒，厌恶和得意。它们把手放在韦德胸膛上拢住了他的胸乳，韦德加速的心跳让它们仿佛手心里攥住了一只惊恐扑腾的小鸽子。那感觉不得不说叫人着迷。

 

韦德突然不知从哪里抽出一把军刺，狠狠划拉开了腿际的触手，然而他的逃脱企图没能成功，反而成功激怒了小怪物。毒液咆哮着拉脱了他的髋关节，一阵令人牙酸的脆响里，韦德的腿软软地搭在地面的瓷砖上。

不不不不不!停下，停下!!彼得开始惊恐，你说了你们不会伤害他!

我们没有。这不是多重的伤，比起被子弹打穿舒服多了，很快韦德的腿开始恢复，他继续不知死活地试图挣扎，第二次被重重压在地上遭受第二场更狠的脱位。你看，毒液一次次让他脱臼，像一只猫玩弄老鼠一样向彼得展示和炫耀着，他毫发无损！这真叫人惊叹。

但这不意味着他不会痛，韦德出的汗把制服打湿了，像一条被丢进浴缸惊慌失措逃离半途的宠物猫，他湿漉漉的胳膊在光滑的瓷砖上打滑。拥有蜘蛛力量加持的毒液轻而易举地把他死死钉在地上。或许哪怕在地球过了这么久它们思考时还是保持着原始的动物性，所以它们不假思索地选择了把他摆成斗败野兽臣服的姿势－－最大限度地展露无害的腹部，最大限度地打开双腿，并且用触手束紧困好压在身侧。

这姿势太糟了。彼得头痛。

“这姿势太糟了!”韦德尖叫。

彼得注意到，天杀的，韦德居然还有点硬着，在这种他们能一口气像捏爆一个罐头一样捏爆他的情况下。可怜的彼得，自从被骗着穿上这身毒液皮以来是如此小心翼翼，神经过敏，而这个烂人看来根本他妈的不在乎。似乎自愈的超人属性让这个混蛋总是如此有恃无恐，哪怕战斗过程中也会走神，让自己的脑子里放几颗本来可以避免的子弹－－他对什么都这样视而不见，漠不关心。对自己的死亡，对责任，对所有的呵护、帮助和关切，对家人和朋友，对我。

对我。

让我们惩罚他。共生体瞬间得到了他的想法。

 

他被翻过去换了个姿势。腰部下塌，看上去柔软得不可思议，上身和小腿被这强力的黑色外星胶水牢牢吸附在地上，只有臀部朝着他们高高翘起。这样他挣扎的时候看起来赏心悦目多了，简直像在欢迎派对开始。就像人类会在这种情况下吹口哨一样，毒液发出了狂躁的啸声，耳后的触手尖锐地炸开竖起。

 

“小怪物，小泥巴，回来好不好?”韦德侧着脸语无伦次，“在吗，蛛网头?我想你不想干这个。”他飞快地变换着语序，对话的对象颠三倒四，因为他不清楚现在到底是谁主场。彼得也不清楚。但狂喜把他淹没了，那是一种终于捕捉，终于掌控的感觉，这感觉或许来源于毒液。厕所里全是交织的黑色蛛丝和粘液，遮天蔽日，先不管未来队长会不会抱怨了，眼下这儿仿佛一个巨大的温馨巢穴，这让彼得属于蜘蛛的那一半本能感到安全。这同时也是一个巨大的陷阱，他们一起以捕食者的姿态准备着，要吞噬这个终于落网的可怜猎物。

毒液蜘蛛张开了嘴，大量的唾液联结成线，滴在了韦德背上，韦德猛地一颤。

 

“你不想干这个，小蜘蛛。”韦德最后还是选择了他，死侍对蜘蛛侠的良善本质竟然有着如此天真而纯粹的信心，也许这就是为什么他总是选择一次又一次地激怒彼得。

不。毒液从他的脸上褪去，彼得看着韦德无声地想，我想干这个。

 

TBC


End file.
